The Last Resort
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: He knew that she believed that he didn't love her, that he only married her for her protection…but he doesn't know how to show her that he does love her Prompt for September 2nd


Title: The Last Resort

Characters: David/Irina

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum The Last Remnant. Square Soft/Enix owns The Last Remnant and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: He knew that she believed that he didn't love her, that he only married her for her protection…but he doesn't know how to show her that he does love her

A/N: Prompt for September 2nd – David/Irina – Last Resort – 'He married her to protect her, but she just wanted someone to love her. How is he supposed to show her that he does love her?'

Timeline: Set a few years after the game

Word Count: 1,787

Betaed: Nope

The Last Resort

David Nassau watched as his wife got up from the table with a polite smile on her face before she reached his side, pressed a kiss to his cheek and left the dining room altogether before he sighed sadly to himself, quickly covering it up when one of guests asked him a question.

He had gotten married to Irina Sykes when she turned 18 and was getting scared by the amount of potential suitors that were lining up to ask for her hand in marriage. She wasn't used to being surrounded by men as Rush had really been the only constant man in her life since she was a baby until he died, giving himself up to protect them all.

It was still something that cut deep within Irina whenever someone mentioned her brother. David found it still hurt to think about his best friend and he couldn't imagine how it much it hurt for Irina.

Emmy had been worried about Irina, especially when she had gone out on a date with a seemly nice man only for the man to end up in the hospital ward and Irina to run through the corridors of the castle with tears streaming down her face before locking herself in her bedroom.

Even David knew of Emmy's wrath when she had managed to drag it out of the young woman of what had happened. Emmy had promptly grabbed her sword and went storming after the young man.

Pagus had asked for David when he came across Emmy threatening the young man with her sword pointed under his chin. The man had been shivering, almost wetting himself when David showed up and got Torgal and Blocter to pull the young woman off the man.

He had demanded answers. The man had tried to bluff his way out of trouble but Emmy had been quick and informed them all just what had the man had tried to do with Irina. Apparently he hadn't liked that Irina had been interested in him and decided to have his way with her.

Unfortunately for the young man, he would learn that he couldn't mess with Irina, not the sister of the man they had all come to accept as one of them, who had died for them. Not to mention that they had all come to adopt Irina in their own way.

Even Pagus, who was the most level-headed one out of all of them had been furious and promptly kicked the man out of his ward. Torgal and Blocter 'escorted' him off the premises, after David ordered them not to kill the man. He didn't want them to have blood on their hands. He then turned to Emmy to find out why she had gone after the man.

Emmy confessed that she had promised to Rush that she would look out for Irina, no matter what. Beside, Irina could take care of herself thanks to Emmy training her and had gotten away with only a bruise but it situation had been upsetting enough that Irina had refused to be alone with any man for a while.

It was times like these David wished Rush was still around. He would have gotten through to Irina, made her feel safe and secure within his castle.

David came out of his thoughts, smiling politely at each guest as they came forward and shook his hand before being led out of the castle. Sighing with relief, David left the dining room, wandering his castle as he returned to his thoughts.

Just before Irina turned 18, he asked Irina for her hand in marriage, he had come to develop feelings for the young woman although he had tried his hardest to repress it as she was the sister of his best friend and there some lines that best friends shouldn't cross…until the night before.

He dreamt Rush had come to him, lecturing him on letting Irina getting hurt before being a pansy, hiding behind his wall when it was clear that he desperately wanted Irina's affection, that he wanted to be with Irina.

Even though it had been a dream, David could have sworn that Rush had truly come to him that night and it gave him the courage to ask Irina's hand in marriage. She had been stunned before she accepted.

Once the news had gotten out, everyone celebrated the thought of two people they had respected and adored, Lord David, the Marquis of Athlum, and Irina Sykes, the daughter of well-known and well-respected Sykes, was getting married and there had been celebrations up until the wedding and even for weeks after the wedding.

He remembered their wedding night. She had given to him completely and he had given himself to her completely but it had been their one and only night, at least until they are ready to have children.

David stopped in his tracks as he thought about children. He wanted them, he knew he wanted children and he would love Irina to be the mother of his children but not if she was only doing it out of obligation. He wanted her to have his children because she wanted them. He wanted her to want him.

He could have smacked him when he realised what he had done wrong. He had told Irina that he was willing to marry her to protect her but not once did he ever admit his feelings for the young woman. She must think he was some cad, merely marrying her and taking her virginity before going back to business as normal.

He had never indicated that he wanted more from their relationship. Shaking his head and squaring his shoulders, he made his way to his wife's chambers. He needed to clear the air for once and for all.

~_TLR_~

Irina sighed from where she was sitting in front of her mirror, brushing her long brown hair out. Her eyes shifted downward to a picture of Rush she had on her table before she forced herself to look away.

He wouldn't want her mourning for him for the rest of her life. Even though it's been nearly 5 years since he died, she needed to let him go. It was hard to because he had always been a part of her life. It was strange to think she could have survived those 5 years without her brother by her side, without his steady presence and 'no-worry' smiles.

There was a knock at the door. Curious, she placed her brush on the table and crossed the room, dressed in a long blue nightie and silk blue robes. She opened the door to see David, her husband standing on the other side.

"David?" she asked, wondering if something had happened for him to come to her nearly in the middle of the night.

"Can I come in?" he asked, nervous. She nodded, standing to the side to allow him to enter before she closed the door behind him and moved over the middle of the room.

She remembered when he first asked for her hand in marriage. She had been so excited, thinking that maybe David had the same feelings as she did only for it to break under the rejection when he explained that he was merely marrying her to protect her. Even when she gave herself to him on their wedding night, she still held hope but they were dashed the next morning when David told her that she didn't need to sleep with him again, unless she wanted children.

It had broken her heart and she tried to her hardest to act cheerful in front of everyone when it called for the marriage couple to appear together but she wished she could just lock herself up in her room over at how foolish she felt.

Taking a deep breath, she kept her back turned to him. She didn't want him to see the tears that suddenly filled her eyes. She discreetly wiped them away while waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Irina…" David faltered. Irina turned to face her husband, curious. David steeled himself before pushing himself on. He stopped in front of her, taking her hands into his before he leaned down and kissed her softly.

He could feel her soft unresponsive lips beneath him before he pulled away. Irina's eyes were close before they opened and stared at him in confusion.

"David?" she asked.

"I love you," he finally admitted, feeling the burden lift from his shoulders. Irina stared at him, stunned. "I was stupid and scared but I love you."

"You…" she trailed off, obviously wanting to gather her thoughts. She stayed silent for a moment before she parted her lips. "You love me?" She asked and he nodded. "But…I thought…" he nodded again.

"I know; you believed that I married you to protect you and that is partly true but the other reason is because I love you. I've been in love with you for a while…I just didn't know how to tell you."

Irina stared at him for a moment before she tilted her head slightly.

"Well, you could have just done what you just did," she pointed out. David blushed slightly and she laughed, shaking her head. "We are idiots." Confusion crossed David's face. "I love you too."

"You…you do?" he asked, embarrassed at how hopeful he sounded and Irina nodded. "I had a crush on you when you helped Rush save me, it only grew as I got older." She laughed, embarrassed before she shook her head. "I was excited when you told me that you wanted to marry me but when you told me it was for my protection…" David groaned as he moved in closer.

"I'm really sorry. I really wanted to tell you I wanted to marry you for you but I was scared that you would have rejected me. It just same safer," he muttered out and Irina nodded as she slipped her hands out of his, cupping his cheeks.

He turned his head, kissing her palm in comfort, trying to assure her that he does love her before she pulled his face down and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss, his hands slipping around her waist before she pulled their lips apart before walking backward, bringing David with her until they reached her bed.

"Take me and make me yours again," she whispered before she kissed him. He lowered her onto the bed, intending to make up for their lost time.

Meanwhile outside, a young man stood near the window with his arms crossed before he shook his head.

"Finally," Rush muttered before he disappeared once more, glad that his job had been completed.

The End


End file.
